futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Russian Federation (President Nemtsov)
The Russian Federation(Российская Федерация), also Russia(Россия), the RF(РФ), "Old Russia"("Старая Россия") is a state located in Eastern Europe, the Far East, Siberia and North Asia. Moscow the capital. National language - Russian. The political system is a presidential-parliamentary republic with a federal structure. Russia borders on sixteen states (more than any other country in the world). Russia is a multinational state with a wide ethnocultural diversity. The population is 153 million (2037).Most of the population (about 63%) considers themselves to Orthodoxy, which makes Russia a country with the largest Orthodox population in the world. Russia is a member of several international organizations: UN, OSCE, NATO, EU, Council of Europe, CIS, BSEC, CSTO, GKMCHP, WIPO, IMO, WTO, UNWTO, WWF, SCO, APEC, BRICS, COOMET, IOC, IEC, ISO, EUREKA, IRENA, G20 and others The history of the Russian Federation begins in 1991 after the collapse of the Soviet Union. Initially, the country was plagued by problems during the course of economic reforms and the war in Chechnya, but from the 90s, the country began to show rapid growth, which was after the crisis of 2009. In 2009, Lebed became the president, who began the process of the right-wing authoritarianism of the country, which ended in 2017 with the new president Kasyanov. The period 2017-2049 will go down in history as the "Era of Development and Democracy." The final term of the Russian Federation is considered to be 2 CSS 2049, where the New Russian Republic was proclaimed. Government structure Russia is a presidential-parliamentary republic of a federal type. The head of state is the president of the Russian Federation appointed for a term of 4 years no more than two consecutive terms. The president controls foreign policy, the appointment of the prime minister and ministers in power. Legislative power is vested in the bicameral Federal Assembly, elected once every four years. The lower house, the State Duma, is elected by a mixed system and consists of 450 deputies. 225 deputies are elected by party lists according to a proportional system with a barrier of 3%, 225 in single-member districts. The upper house, the Federation Council, consists of 170 senators, two from each region, elected directly by vote in the regions. The post of senator of the Council of the Federation and a deputy of the State Duma cannot be combined with other state activities. The main law of the country The Constitution of the Russian Federation was changed twice in referenda of 1993 and 2031. List of Presidents of the Russian Federation (since 1996) List of Prime Ministers of the Russian Federation (since 1996) History The era of Yeltsin (1991-1996) It was formed in 1991 after the collapse of the USSR. Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin became the first president back in the days of the RSFSR, Prime Minister Yegor Gaidar, who from the beginning began to conduct “shock therapy” of the economy from January 2 to December 15, 1992. The outcome of the Chubais-Gaidar reforms was elimination of deficiency and the transition to a market economy, at the same time, the country experienced hyperinflation and worsening welfare of citizens, but this was still the beginning. On September 21, 1993, when Boris Yeltsin in a televised address announced that he had issued a decree on gradual constitutional reform, according to which the Congress of People’s Deputies and the Supreme Council should cease their activities. on the termination of the powers of President Yeltsin. Ruslan Khasbulatov even called his actions a coup d'etat. In the following weeks, the conflict only worsened. Members of the Supreme Council and people's deputies were actually blocked in the White House. On October 3, supporters of the Supreme Council gathered for a rally on October Square, then moved to the White House and unblocked it. Vice President Alexander Rutskoi urged them to storm the city hall on Novy Arbat and Ostankino. Armed demonstrators seized the city hall building, but when they tried to get into the television center, a tragedy erupted. The next day, October 4, troops loyal to President Yeltsin launched an assault on the House of Soviets. The White House was bombarded by tanks. There was a fire in the building, due to which its facade was half blackened. The shelling shots spread around the whole world then. During the day, defenders of the Supreme Council began to leave the building en masse, and by the evening they stopped resistance. Opposition leaders, including Khasbulatov and Rutskoi, were arrested. In 1994, participants in these events were amnestied. The events of October 1993 led to the fact that the Supreme Council and the Congress of People's Deputies ceased to exist. The system of state bodies left over from the times of the USSR was completely eliminated. Before the election to the Federal Assembly and the adoption of the new Constitution, all power was in the hands of President Boris Yeltsin. On December 12, 1993, a popular vote was held on the new Constitution and elections to the State Duma and the Federation Council. Russia also had another problem, and this is Chechnya, which since 1991 was de facto independent led by Dzhokhar Dudayev. In addition, there was an opposition in the country led by Umar Avturkhanov, who was unofficially supported by the Russian Federation on March 11, 1994, Yeltsin decides to send troops to Chechnya to support the pro-Russian opposition and "restore constitutional order." This decision was criticized by certain politicians, for example, future president Nemtsov and Yegor Gaidar. The first time for the Russians went well until the summer of 1994 Urm Terrible, who turned 5 months for the first Russian porazheniem.Nesmotrya this, Yeltsin did not stop fighting deystviya.K end of 1994, CRI launched a full-scale offensive against the Russian troops. Throughout 1995, Russia was able to restrain the occupied territories, but the war was not in Russia's favor: society was opposed to the war and there were significant military losses on August 31, 1996 by representatives of Russia (Chairman of the Security Council Alexander Lebed) and Ichkeria (Aslan Maskhadov) in the city of Khasavyurt (Dagestan) armistice agreements were signed. Russian troops were completely withdrawn from Chechnya, and the decision on the status of the republic was postponed until December 31, 2001. In foreign policy, Yeltsin Russia began to establish diplomatic relations. On the one hand, Russia tried to overcome the consequences of the Cold War, on the other, building relations with post-Soviet countries. On December 24, 1993, Yeltsin was elected chairman of the Council of CIS Heads of State. During the reign of B. N. Yeltsin, summits of the heads of state of the CIS were held several times a year. In March 1996, Yeltsin, together with President of Belarus A. G. Lukashenko, President of Kazakhstan N. A. Nazarbayev and President of Kyrgyzstan A. A. Akayev signed an agreement on deepening economic and humanitarian integration, and in April 1996, an agreement on the alliance of Russia and Belarus. At the end of January 1992, Boris Yeltsin launched disarmament initiatives and announced that from now on the weapons of the former USSR would not be aimed at US cities. In 1993, while on a visit to Poland, Boris Yeltsin signed the Polish-Russian declaration, which “with understanding” reacted to Poland’s decision to join NATO. The declaration said that such a decision does not contradict the interests of Russia. Similar statements were made by Yeltsin in Slovakia and the Czech Republic. Also, under Boris Nikolaevich, the Russian Federation withdrew troops from Germany. Elections 1996 The presidential elections in Russia were scheduled for June 16, 1996, in accordance with the transitional provisions of the Russian Constitution and in connection with the expiration of the term of office of Russian President Boris Nikolayevich Yeltsin, who was elected President of Russia in 1991 (RSFSR). The elections were held on June 16 and July 3, 1996 and were distinguished by the severity of the political struggle between the candidates, with direct television debates of the two main candidates Boris Nemtsov and Gennady Zyuganov. For the first time in the history of the Russian presidential election, image makers and political strategists were actively involved, following the example of American election campaigns, tours of pop artists in support of candidates were organized. The main rivals were considered the current president of Russia B.E. Nemtsov, who became the "single candidate from the Democrats" and the leader of the Communist Party G. A. Zyuganov. A.I. Lebed, who took 3rd place in the first round, the next day received the post of Secretary of the Security Council of the Russian Federation, after which he called on his supporters to vote for Nemtsov. According to the results of the second round, B.E. Nemtsov won 55.82% of the vote and was re-elected for a second term. The presidency of Nemtsov (1996-2001) Economy Population Army Cuiture Over the entire period of the existence of the Russian Federation, the country's cultural field has changed more than once. In this regard, historians of the New Russian Republic divided the cultural period of the Russian Federation into three periods: “Beginning”, “New Democracy” and “Decline”, which will be described in detail below. "The Beginning" (1991-2017) The first period, “Beginning,” was from 1991 (the collapse of the USSR) until 2017 (the beginning of the presidency of Kasyanov). This period was characterized by the dominance of Soviet culture and the new, Russian. This mixture was very noticeable. The most representatives of that era were Alla Pugacheva, Philip Kirkorov, Stas Mikhailov, Tatu and others. The main genres were pop music and rock. "The New Democracy" (2017-2038) "The Decline" (2038-2049) Notes Category:President Nemtsov Category:Russia Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Alternate Future